


Ann's Desk

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Could you give us something where Ben and Leslie do do something on Ann's desk ;)</p><p>YES I COULD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ann's Desk

It’s almost eight o'clock at night and Ben has no idea why they’re still here at City Hall. In Ann’s office, to be specific…and without Ann.

The most beautiful nurse in the whole world (Leslie’s words) leaves City Hall at noon on Thursdays to do an afternoon shift at the hospital. And, over the last couple of weeks of secret-dating, Ben has gotten pretty familiar with Ann’s office schedule.

Well, to be honest, Ben does have some idea why he’s still at work right now: Leslie Knope.

He and Leslie were both in their own offices at a quarter to five when she texted him to meet her in here–-way on the other side of the building.

And sure, they could have just left a few minutes early and gone to her place, but he did have a couple of things to finish up first, and he knows that once they leave work, it’s all white wine and cuddling and history channel documentaries.

Not that Ben is complaining. He’s not. He’s grown quite fond of all of those things.

Leslie is in Ann’s spot and he’s in one of the guest chairs. They’re holding hands across the desk while reading through their respective paper piles-–he’s got some quarterly department budgets (not Parks, he specifically did not grab that) and she’s got some…Ben peers over to see what she’s working on.

Is that a proposal for _cookie kiosks_ in Ramsett Park?

His eyes widen a little but he decides not to offer his comments. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, because right now it just feels so comfortable sitting here with her, Ben thinks. Not in a boring way but in a _good lord, where has this sexy, workaholic, and dessert-obsessed woman been all of my life_ way?

But also cookie kiosks? Nope. Not happening. The hot stew stand in Lafayette Park is weird enough. Ramsett Park does not need cookies on demand.

The building is deserted, but he looks out into the hall briefly and then back at Leslie. She’s deep in concentration, a few strands of blonde hair falling in her face. Very gently, he starts brushing his thumb against her skin, just little circular movements on the top of Leslie’s hand.

Ben watches as she smiles while reading.

“What are you doing?” She doesn’t look up.

“Huh? What?” He plays dumb and tries to hold in his own grin.

“That.” Her eyes finally meet his and then drop down to where he’s now spread out his territory to include her wrist. “Right there. You’re rubbing.”

“Ohhhhhhh. _That._ Alright, I guess I am rubbing.”

“ _Mmm-hmmm_.”

Yeah. He’s totally rubbing because he knows it turns her on when he touches her softly and repetitively, in typically non-erogenous places. He does it at work sometimes and as soon as they’re alone later, she practically jumps on him.

It’s a pretty cool system.

Ben scoots his chair closer and tugs lightly on her wrist, prompting her to turn towards him.

“Hi.”

“Hiiiiii,” Leslie answers enthusiastically, moving close for a smiley kiss.

It’s a really good kiss. The kiss monster would be proud.

“You know,” he says, once they break apart briefly. “It’s kind of odd that all we do in here is work and hold hands. Even Ann thinks so. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really like holding hands, but…”

“Mr. Wyatt. Are you suggesting something tawdry and illicit? In Ann’s office?”

He nods. Nods and keeps rubbing his thumb lightly against the inside of her wrist. He can’t help the smirk that happens when she shivers.

“At work?” She asks again, swiveling her neck just a bit to look out into the darkened hallway.

Ben moves forward and kisses her, just under her ear.

Of course they are two very responsible, work-orientated adults. They should absolutely not do this in Ann’s office or on her desk. Or anywhere in City Hall. They should go to Leslie place…or maybe the backseat of his Saturn.

Just as he’s about to walk his words and actions back a bit, Leslie climbs into his lap, straddling him awkwardly in the guest chair–-there are arm rests that are a bit…problematic.

Ben moans as she rubs against him and fuck…what were the reasons that they shouldn’t do this in Ann’s office? He’s usually very self-disciplined and responsible but something about Leslie always seems to loosen him up.

She makes him feel lighter, somehow. Less constrained.

“Ow!”

“Oh, are you okay?” He holds her hips steady as she tries to get off him. It’s a little uncoordinated but he keeps her from falling over.

“Not a good plan. The arm–”

“Rests. Yeah. Sorry. We can pack it up and–”

But that’s all he has time to say, because once Leslie gets turned on, it’s typically too late to turn it off (again, he’s not complaining).

She’s no longer on him, but has tugged him up and she’s pushing against him, grinding into Ben and yep, he is definitely on board with her master plan here.

“You know,” he says softly, pausing to kiss her neck some more and cop a feel of her breasts. “Ann actually thinks it’s even worse that we just hold hands in here.”

Leslie pulls back to look at him. “Worse than what?”

Ben grins. “Worse than, you know, actually, fucking in her office.”

“Oh really?” Now it’s Leslie turn to feel him up and Ben has to close his eyes and groan when her hand settles on the front of his pants.

“Yeah.”

“Hmmmm.”

Ben groans again when her fingers brush against his skin. Wait. How did she even get his dick out of his pants that fast?

Not one to be outdone, he gets her pants quickly unzipped and his hand slides down into her panties. She’s already getting wet and Ben wastes no time in exploring her, touching and sliding, and feeling her body in a way he thinks he’ll never tire of.

There’s a bit of a debate about the best position–-her sitting on the desk seems unsanitary, while the uncomfortable guest chair is definitely not an option.

Ann’s chair just seems uncool.

Leslie grins and kisses him hard, all while her pants and panties are pushed down to her knees. His own pants are undone and he’s exposed enough so the the head of his cock pushes against her curls as they kiss, hitting between her thighs in a way that spurs them both on.

She spins in his arms and Ben pushes against her delightful ass.

When she leans forward across the desk, he almost loses his mind. The fact that if anyone caught them, he would definitely get fired (she probably would too), doesn’t even enter his brain until much, much later.

How could it when Leslie is all spread out and waiting for him to slip inside her?

His hands grasp her hips and he tugs her to him and pushes into Leslie’s warmth easily. She gasps when he thrusts and when he works his hand down and around her hip, she gasps even louder.

When they fuck like this, she’s never passive. She’s moaning and pushing against him and telling him what feels good and Ben loses himself so easily. Loses himself in the thrusting, the movements of his fingers against her clit, the way they fit together so perfectly.

“I do actually feel a little bad we’re doing this on her–”

“It’s okay,” Leslie gets out between gasps. “I’ll make her a cheesecake. A _sorry-I-had-great-sex-on-your-desk_ cheesecake.”

Ben frowns, but then grips her hip tighter and thrusts in deep and holds there for a few seconds. “Or just…don’t…tell her.”

“Or that,” Leslie agrees quickly, before he feels her come, complete with twitches and sexy moans. His touches on her clit lighten up even as he starts pounding into her even harder.

He doesn’t last much longer before he’s exploding inside her, both hands at her hips. He sees stars and galaxies and _everything_.

Before he pulls out, her butt gets a few pats, the kind that make her squirm and giggle into the desk. God, he really likes making this woman squirm and giggle.

Thankfully, Ann has a box of tissues on her desk and they both clean up a bit. Then, he watches confusedly as she takes the used Kleenex and stuffs them all into his jacket pockets.

“Ummm…”

“It’s like the backcountry at the Grand Canyon buddy–-you pack it in, you pack it out.”

Ben laughs. It’s gross but also kind of funny. And it would be pretty rude to leave the evidence in Ann’s trash can–-that’s definitely worse than just holding hands.


End file.
